Curiosity
by Strawberry-Green-Girl
Summary: Jonsey is curious about what it's like to kiss a guy. Jude, being his helpful and loving-natured self, gives him the full experience.


**A/N- I love the show 6teen, and I never seen enough Jude/Jonsey fics, so I decided to write one. **

Curiosity

"Fear not, dudes and dudettes! The Jude-ster has arrived!" Jude announced, striding over to the usual table by The Big Squeeze.

"Jude, finally!" Jen breathed a sigh of relief, and stopped pacing to sit down with Caitlin, Nikki, and Wyatt. "I called you over an hour ago."

"Wait a minute" Nikki held up a hand. "Why aren't you rolling in wreaking havoc with Sally?" she asked, referring to Jude's beloved skateboard, which he had named Sally.

"According to my mom, I cause too much 'destruction' when I ride her in the mall, and she's had to pay too many 'destruction of property' fees," Jude sighed, putting air quotes around his stressed words. "So I had to leave her home and walk here. That's why I'm late," he added.

"Right, well we need to plan for Jonsey's birthday," Wyatt said, sipping coffee.

"Yeah, I managed to get him to stay home today so that we could plan and get everything together." Jen beamed.

"Jonsey's birthday is today?" Caitlin asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes! Seriously brah, haven't you been listening to Jonsey going on about it for the past week?" Jude asked. He sat down next to Wyatt and kicked his feet up onto the table.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've wasted a week," Jen groaned. "His birthday is _today_ and we have no idea what to do!" she exclaimed, going into a mini freak out.

"Relax, Jen. We'll have something figured out before the mall closes," Wyatt told Jen, motioning for her to sit down since she had jumped up out of her seat.

"Totes, dudettes, it's gonna be awesome!" Jude gave her a crooked grin.

"Yeah, and we can do it at the park!" Caitlin squealed. "It's so big and open, plus it had that one huge oak tree that we can sit under." Caitlin clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. Due to the jumping, her lemon hat fell off and knocked over a stack of cups. "Oops," she cringes and began picking them up. Jen looked slightly more relaxed now that had a location.

"Alright then. Nikki, there's a party store in this mall somewhere," Jen said. "Find it, and get the biggest, baddest piñata you can find and anything else that looks cool." Nikki nodded and slunk away to begin her mission. Jen then turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt, you're on cake duty."

"Any special requests?" he asked.

"Red velvet, if they have it. That's Jonsey's favorite," Jen said. "If they don't have it, then regular chocolate is fine."

"You got it." Wyatt jumped up and set off.

"Jude, I need you to head over to my place and keep Jonsey busy. Caitlin and I will stay here and figure everything else out."

"You got it brah," Jude grinned, not complaining that he was being pushed out even though he just got there. He headed for the down escalator, hands in his pockets and a big goofy "Jude-the-dude" grin plastered across his face. When he reached the bottom, he strode through the big automatic doors of the Galleria, and into the fresh air. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket as he walked and blasted his music for the walk over to Jonsey/Jen's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door to the beat of the song that was playing. Jonsey opened the door, and grinned when he saw Jude.

"Hey dude!" Jude greeted, not turning the music down. Jonsey said something, but Jude didn't hear it over the blasting heavy metal song he was playing. "What?" he asked. Jonsey reached forward and pulled the ear buds out of the blond skater's ears.

"I said you're talking _really loud_," Jonsey said, speaking the last two words louder than necessary, grinning the whole time.

"Sorry bro," Jude apologized, and stowed the iPod away.

"So what are you doing here dude?" asked Jonsey, motioning for Jude to go inside, and shut the door behind them. "Shouldn't you be with everyone else planning my par-tay?" Jonsey waggled his eyebrows.

"Jen sent me to keep you busy while they get everything together," Jude explained. "So here I am."

"Cool," Jonsey smiled. "I just got this new movie from the video store. Wanna watch?" he asked.

"Totally dude!" Jude laughed his slow laugh, and fell onto the couch. While Jonsey put the video in.

The movie was a thriller about this guy who had a crazy stalker serial killer that followed him around everywhere. Around the middle of the movie, Jude and Jonsey found out that the guy who they thought was just the main characters best friend was actually his boyfriend. The major make out scene made it kind of obvious. While the guys in the movie practically groped each other, Jonsey nudged Jude.

"Dude, weird question, but have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss a guy?" he asked, looking and sounding uncomfortable.

"Hasn't everyone?" Jude replied, looking over at his blue-haired friend, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Yeah I guess," Jonsey shrugged. "It's just that whenever I see something like this, I always get way too curious for my own good."

"You can kiss _me_ if you want," Jude said casually. "You know, to see what it's like," he added.

"Really?" asked Jonsey, surprised. "You wouldn't mind? I mean, it wouldn't be weird or anything?"

"No way, dude, it's totally chill. " Jude smiled his crooked smile, completely relaxed. He shifted his position on the couch so that he was facing Jonsey. "Go for it dude." Jonsey took a breath and scooched closer to Jude. He leaned in quickly and pecked the blond skater on the lips. Jude raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Come on, bro. If you're gonna do it, you gotta do it right."

With that said, Jude grabbed Jonsey's shirt, pulling him back in and pressing their lips firmly together. Jude kept hold of the other boys shirt, and felt a hand at the base of his neck. Jude slightly parted his lips, granting the non-existent request to use tongue, which was quickly taken advantage of. Jude slid his hands down Jonsey's arms to link their hands together, and pushed him so that Jonsey was laying across the couch with Jude straddling his lap. With every movement, they grinded against each other with a pleasurable friction that made each of them let slip the occasional moan. Jude knew it was getting very heated very fast, so he pulled away before they got past the point of no return.

"Wow…" Jonsey muttered as Jude climbed off his lap.

"Ya gotta get the full experience dude, otherwise it's like 3-D minus the IMAX, or Blu-Ray minus the surround sound," Jude said sounding totally chill. **(A/N- sorry for the lame analogy…)**

"Dude, you sound way chill," Jonsey commented.

"That's 'cause I _am_ chill, bro." Jude leaned back. "My mellow isn't one that is easily harshed."

"So I've noticed…" Jonsey murmured. "This doesn't change anything right? Still besties?" he asked nervously.

"Totally. Normal as always." Jude smiled and raised a hand for a fist pump.

"Juuude!"

"Duuude!"

**A/N- So there it is my first 6teen fic. I hope it satisfied your slash needs. :D Don't forget to review! Please and thank you!**


End file.
